1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus, an information processing method, and a program. For example, the present invention relates to an information processing apparatus, an information processing method, and a program which are capable of extracting a phrase allowing to be used for a recommendation reason of a content.
2. Description of the Related Art
Related-art key-word/phrase extraction techniques are generally implemented by natural language processing (Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2006-209173).
The key-word/phrase extraction functions in related-art text-mining tools available on the market up to now and in Web applications have been intended for abstracting text documents and for question answering to queries (Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2006-344102).
In recent years, content-recommendation systems have been implemented at some Web sites, or in AV (Audio Visual) apparatuses (Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2006-309751). Among these systems, some apparatuses have a function of recommending a content and presenting keywords of a word level or all the sentences that are extracted from a text document including a description of information on the content.